GSR Float With Whipped Cream on Top
by The WolvGambit
Summary: An answer to the GSRFO Valentines Day Smut Fest 2010, Co-written with PiperGrissom.


A Smut Fest Entry! Written by The WolvGambit and PiperGrissom. We hope you enjoy this lovely bit of smutty goodness.

Poor Grissom in my closet...wait, NVM :P -WG

Grissom isn't mine either, damnit-PG

Here are the challenge and the prompts:

Hey GSR lovers! I have a special Valentines Day FF Challenge. I want a story of the very 1st Valentines Day AFTER our couple has gotten together. AFTER they have told each other "I love you." Tell me how you think their 1st Valentines Day went. Your story can be as long or short as you want it but it is Valentine's Day after all so it MUST be smut. We are talking NC-17 here. We are going to start off the prompts that you ALL have to use. They are:

music  
candles  
wine  
roses  
red  
boxers with hearts on them

our personal prompts:

Day  
Cream  
Butt

PiperGrissom:  
I own nothing, but I do own ! The characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them for thrills. Rated a strong NC-17 for SMUT!

Our first Valentine's Day as a real honest-to-God couple and have I planned a thing? No, I haven't. Grissom, who I have affectionately come to call 'Gil' is coming over tonight and I'm not prepared. What to do for dinner? What am I going to wear? Good God, ok, time to get off my ass and go shopping. He'll be here in five hours!

*RING!*

"Hello?" I say

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"Gil, I'm fine. I thought I'd find something to cook for dinner. Anything special you want?" I ask.

"Sweetheart, all I ever want is you." he says sweetly.

I grin big and tell him,"Ok, handsome. You bring the wine and I'll do the rest. Sound ok?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be there at six sharp. I love you Sara."

"I love you too Gilbert."

As I hang up the phone, I feel all warm and fuzzy. Odd but good feeling.

"Sara?"

I can hear him, he's calling my name and I know he's loving what he sees. I have the whole apartment dark with red and white candles on every surface I could find, in a quick move I grab the stereo remote and turn on some soft classical music. Dinner is in the oven and I'm in the bath waiting.

"Sara? Honey?"

"In here, Gil."

I see him in the bathroom door. He's wearing my favorite blue shirt and jeans. I love it when he wears jeans.

"God you are lovely." he says almost in a whisper.

"Put the wine down and join me." I reply.

He leaves the doorway long enough to set the wine down somewhere. His steps are quick, I look up and there he is again. Grinning.

"Take off your clothes." I demand

Watching Grissom strip is one of the best forms of foreplay I can have. He is so gorgeous and sexy, but he is so unaware of it. His tan from our weekend trip to San Francisco, where we first met, was looking mighty fine. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, each little bit of skin giving me a thrill. I settle deeper into the tub and my right hand travels to my breast, caressing it softly. As his shirt hits the floor, my hand gently touches my stomach, and feels it quivering with anticipation.

His large hands go to unbutton his jeans and I find myself holding my breath. His zipper creeps down slowly revealing his huge erection.I'd never seen him go commando before. Stepping out of his jeans and shoes at the same time, he almost falls, but recovers and walks to me. I take my sweet time looking at him. I start at his feet. I love his feet. They are big, well proportioned and never smell. He has the sexiest toes of any man I've ever seen, but now that I think of it, I don't like feet. Odd. Maybe it's him. His bowed legs are a marvel. So muscular, so strong, yet so odd looking, but again, they are sexy. I wanted to see his butt. I love his butt, and since he was facing me, I wasn't going to get to see it yet. As my eyes wander to his dick, I am always surprised at it's size.

Water splashes onto the floor as he climbs in, but I don't mind. That's right! I didn't even frown! He grins that little crooked grin that is only for me and settles into the tub facing me. Sighing, he settles into my large tub. Thank God for this tub! Candle light and the sent of vanilla fill the room as my man leans toward me. He touches my face with warm wet hands and pulls me into a slow, soft kiss. His lips are full and warm, and his hands carress my face gently.

"I missed you." he whispers

"I missed you too."

I move to sit with my back against his chest and he groans as I settle between his legs. Gil puts his arms around my waist and hugs me close to himself. Gentle kisses glide down my neck and his beard burns a bit as his lips travel to my shoulders, but I don't mind. As his kisses turn into gentle bites, his hands move up to my breasts. He loves to tease my nipples and he does it now, tenderly. I turn to him, and we settle further into the tub and kiss once again. His hot mouth attacks mine and our tongues dance together with a familiar but exciting rythum. My hands went up to his shoulders and then around his strong neck.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX

"Let's go to your room." Gil suggests, and who am I to argue?

I distinctly remember the first time we made love, the awkward fumbling, the tripping over shoes. Even though he came before me... I'd never had a better time. Now, here we are, months later and we're never in a hurry. Sighing, I allow him to gently place me on the mattress before following after me. Gentle hands caress my breasts and I find my breath coming out in sharp pants, the jagged inhales followed by forceful exhales, and a feeling of lightheadedness taking over. God, it's never been like this, not that I could ever remember. The full body massage coupled by the heat of his mouth caressing each of my nipples. Dinner was a forgotten memory as I felt him hard against my thigh, an answering rush of wetness to the inevitable. His fingers tracing from the line of my belly down to the wetness between, the curls shifting beneath those digits and I realize the beauty of the situation.

"So wet for me..." There was a husky quality to his voice, the dark making it echo as neither of us had reached for the bedside lamp.

The mounting pleasure too great for either of us to be bothered with it. I felt that he was not going to be ignored in this as I traced the contours of his body with my fingertips, my thumbs rolling his nipples before my hands travel to the thick presence encased in a thick thatch of hair between his thighs. Gil's size continues to amaze me, no matter how many times we're together I am in awe of him. He's rightly made, completely proportional, and as thick as I can stand. A moan escapes me as he continues to caress my folds, two fingers inside, his thumb tracing along my clit. My mind leaves me for a moment, evaporating into the space between, before the clunk of something beside us brings me back to attention.

A hiss, and something cold hits me in the center of the chest, I shiver, before the heat of his tongue traces the line of whipped cream. I remember now that I had put some in here for later, this had been meant to be an after dinner activity, but the present seemed as good of a time as any. My focus regained for the moment, I reached down again to capture his length in my hand, twirling the head with my thumb to smooth the pre-ejaculate before pumping him slowly. The smooth skin moved over the engorged muscle beneath, hot and hard, decidedly thumping against my palm. He groaned loudly before a soft growl escaped his lips right as they reconnected with mine. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on my skin as he released to trail down and between my legs. I squirmed, realizing the implications of his actions, his fingers leaving my center only to be replaced with a hiss of cold foam and the warmth of his tongue.

"Gil..." I squeaked.

"Shh..." Was his soft scold as he continued his slow torture. Backwards and forth, up down, and then the occasional suckle before recoating the area with the icy cream. Right before I was able to fall over the edge, just as I was hanging there with that tingle flowing up my spine, he stopped and I whimpered in distress. His only response was a low chuckle before his lips met mine again. Now was my chance.

In a flash I had the can of torment in my grasp and had managed to flip him over easily onto his back. His erection clamped between my thighs and he let out a low hiss. With a swift kiss I shook the can before tracing a line down his chest to his stiff length to trace with my mouth and tongue. As I reached my destination, he groaned loudly as I traced the head with my tongue, the very tip a deep red, fully engorged, and desperately waiting. My tongue slipped through the crease before I engulfed him fully in my mouth, the head bumping the back of my throat as I relaxed and repeated this motion several times. I paused here and there, giving it a liberal dose of cream, before continuing. After a while I sensed him getting close by the way he gripped the sheets and how his fingers tightly clutched the bedclothes. In revenge, such sweet revenge, I let him hang there just as he had me. His eyes flew open at the sudden break in pleasure and I gave him a wicked smile.

Without warning, I found myself on my back once more with his thick length inside me bumping against me in smooth strokes. "You tease."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." I replied, while he increased his pace, surprised that I could form sentences.

With a soft, yet pleasurable, sigh I clutched at him when my mind finally gave into my body. His increased pace, our scents, the slapping of skin on skin...everything in the room centered on us and I groaned loudly as his thumb met my clit and his strokes deepened. After at least ten more, I climaxed with a sudden burst... my eyes closing as heat shot through my body. On a soundless bark of air, my head tilted back sharply, my back arched, and my legs shook while clamping onto him as he rode out my orgasm into his own. He came moments after me, a loud groan of my name and a distinctive bite into my shoulder as he continued to pump. The mattress squeaking in effort.

As we both laid there, I finally heard the distinctive beeping coming from the kitchen followed by a burning smell... my eyes widened as I shoved Gil off to get to dinner that I'd effectively ruined.

While I pulled out the ruined food I heard a chuckle from the doorway before looking at the man in question. On his person were a pair of heart boxers in red with white hearts... despite the ruined dinner sitting idly on the counter, and the earlier long encounter... I laughed. When his eyebrow raised in question, I pointed to them and he shrugged with a two word answer. "Laundry day."

"Happy Valentines day, Gil." I managed to say between giggles.

"Happy Valentines day, Sara."


End file.
